Gavin Free/Gavin's Most Fail-Filled Moments
The following page is a list of stupid things Gavin Free has done at Rooster Teeth. Let's Play Minecraft *In Episode 1, he burned down the house the rest of the crew built with a bucket of lava. *In Episode 2, he tried to get an achievement the rest of the crew tried to deny him, causing him to make stupid decisions, and eventually leading to Michael tackling him in real-life. *In Episode 3, he and Geoff tried to get someone to push the detonation button in Achievement City. *In Episode 4, (as well as several others) he makes silly noises and yells loudly when in danger. *In Episode 5, he tries to jump over a lava stream, landing in it. *In Episodes 6 and 7, the others had to "make up for the lack of Gavin" because he just wasn't there. *In Episodes 8 and 9, he hunts down the others for their stuff, eventually leading to Geoff attacking him in real-life. *In Episodes 13 and 14, he successfully mines The Tower of Pimps, buries it underground, and then dies with no idea where he hid it. He then tries to blow up Achievement City to stop Ray from claiming victory. *In Episodes 15 - 17, he assaults Geoff's Sky Fortress with little to no support, weapons, or armor. *In Episode 21, he is run out of Achievementburg and over a cliff edge, gets trapped in a burning building, and runs headlong into a cactus. *In Episode 26, he tries to burn down the Library the lads are staying in... twice. *In Episode 29, he accidentaly blows up part of one wall with TNT, then later tries to cheat by running into a starting room to hide from Jack and Caleb. *In Episodes 31 and 32, he is unable to find a squid to complete his wool wall after Michael killed them all. *In Episodes 35 and 36, he destroys Jack and Geoff's spawn points, forgets to bring potion materials from the Nether, manages to break up Team Nice Dynamite, (Gavin and Michael) and then loses to Ryan by mere seconds. *In Episode 37, he frequently missed even easy jumps, stopped Ray from getting an early win by grabbing his controller, then ended up handing Ray the victory by mistakenly building the Tower of Pimps on Ray's space. *In Episode 38, he made holes all over the room to try to get rid of his gubbins, and fell down them almost immediately and ended up picking everything up again. *In Episode 39, he broke through the stone block on which he was supposed to erect The Tower of Pimps. *In Episode 40, Gavin built a Nether Portal and went to the Nether to kill Zombie Pigmen for gold nuggets, forgetting that they were playing on Peaceful difficulty. *In Episode 42, Gavin killed Ryan's wolf (which was stolen from Gavin fairly) while it was inside Ryan's safety area. *In Episode 43, Gavin did not pay attention and did not notice the match started twice. *In Episode 44, he tried to confuse Jack (who at the time had all four pieces of the Tower of Pimps) by swapping the signs next to his and Jack's obsidian podiums, ultimately backfiring as it confused Michael and Ray into guarding Gavin's podium by accident and leaving Jack's undefended. Mari0 *He frequently left portals in inconvienent places, often leading to his and the other players deaths. *He grabbed a Starman power-up, then immediately fell down a pit. *He ruined the beanstalk. (In Michael's words.) *He gave advice to the others to use portals, which caused them to yell at him. *"Think with Por'ols!" Worms *Gavin lost every single round in Let's Play Worms, never even coming close to a victory. *He was always the first to lose all his worms. *He constantly killed himself while trying to kill others. (Which he never did.) *He always killed his own teammates. London 2012 *He complains about the camera tracks on two seperate occasions; the first being Archery in Episode One and the second in Women's Skeet Shooting in Episode Two. He even goes as far as to shoot one of the cameras in the latter event (at station seven), causing him to miss both discs. MLB 2K12 *He constantly throws the ball to home base whenever he's pitching, unsure of how to throw it to the other bases. Each time it gets Geoff to break down laughing, eventually causing him to run to the bathroom to check his underwear. *The game ended with Geoff winning 9 - 0. *His first time ever throwing a baseball was a week before the episode with Geoff's daughter, Millie. He hit Millie in the mouth on accident, causing her to lose a tooth. World Of Warcraft *Gavin displayed total cluelessness when playing the game, not knowing how to accept quests, or even how to use the minimap. WWE '13 *Gavin attempted to create a Creeper for his custom character, but stated that it "rapidly got out of hand." X-Men Arcade *Gavin initially didn't join the game at the beginning *Throughout the Let's Play, Gavin almost always used Storm's jump attacks Achievement HORSE/PIG *Gavin had one of the longest winning streaks, defeating every staff member he played until he played Jack Pattillo. Misc. *Gavin lost to Jack in a tennis match. Consequently, he had to lick Gus' diseased leg. *Gavin got hit in the privates when Michael threw a ball there. *In AHWU #153, Gavin tries to do a front flip and ends up kicking the camera. *In AHWU #129, Gavin spilled the floating video games from the wall which caused Michael to yell at him. *In a Crysis easter egg video, Gavin thought Ray's gunshots to the water was a blowhole from a whale like creature. *Gavin constantly wears his headphones the wrong way around on the Podcasts, which eventually Kara Eberle and possibly Burnie Burns started doing. *In Versus, Gavin lost to Michael in a one on one game of his choosing. (Halo CE) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Statistics Category:Let's Play